Our Little Secret
by lilminx22
Summary: It all started with Rosalie watching over Bella while the rest of the Cullen family goes hunting over night.How will Bella and Rose cope with their new found emotions without tearing the Cullen family apart
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that i have ever written, so please let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight in anyway.

**Chapter 1 :**

**Rosalie P.O.V:**

There was a knock on my door, I could tell that it was Edward " Come in Edward"

My door opened and he walked over and sat at the edge of the bed " Rosalie I need to ask you for a huge favor"

" Okay what is it ?" He took a deep breathe "You know that the rest of the family is going hunting for the night ?" "hum-um" I arched my eye brow would he just hurry up and get to the point already " I wanted to ask you if you could watch Bella for me for the night ?" I didn't give it a second thought

"Sure that's wont be a problem what time" He gave me a skeptical look I can tell he was trying to read my mind to see what I really thought. He stood up from my bed and turned to me before he walked out of my door" Alice will drop off Bella later tonight before she meets up with us to go hunting" Ok " was all I said as I went back to reading my fashion magazine. So I have the night to watch poor Bella I almost feel sorry for Bella ever since Edward came back he doesn't leave Bella out of his sight or the sight of the rest of the family incase he could not be with her, I knew that Edward was eventually going to ask me considering the fact that I was the only one staying behind from the hunting trip

I got up from my bed and walked into my walk-in closet and look for an outfit to wear, I decided to wear a jean mini skirt a black halter top and a pair of Mary Jane pumps, I pined the sides of my hair and put on a little bit of clear lip-gloss and grabbed my black coach purse as I walked out of my door .``I search of getting some dinner and movies to entertain Bella tonight.

**Bella P.O.V:**

I just got off the phone with Edward and he just told me that I was going to be spending the night at his house with Rosalie, I couldn't believe my ears, Alice just laughed at my expression" Don't worry Bella Rosie is not all that bad I bet you will have a nice time" You really think so Al " Yes Bella Rosalie is a big softy when she opens up" she laughed " Well I really do hope that I get to see that side of her one day

Alice took another sharp turn going about 80 mph " Alice !!!! I want to make it to your house in one piece" She just laughed and gave me one of her famous heart warming smiles , and all I could do is just laugh as we pulled up to the Cullen house. Alice grabbed my overnight bag and book bag . And we walked into the front door Rosalie was nowhere in sight which really didn't surprise me at all when I turned to speak to Alice she was nowhere to be seen, I heard her coming down from the stairs. "Where did you go?' I asked her she just smiled" I went to Edwards room to put your things away silly, Your pajamas are on the bed and your school clothes are hanging up in Edwards closet" as we walked into the kitchen we found a note on the counter it was from Rose

Alice and Bella,

I stepped out to go get some things for Bella I will be back shortly.

Rosalie

"Well Bella I'm going to get going , Rose should be here soon its getting late so you really should be getting ready to go to bed soon , Its still a school night " she laughed as she walked over to me and gave me a tight hug and kiss on the cheek ." Tell Emmett to catch me a big Grizzly bear for me' I laughed along with her as she walked out of the door . I decide that now would be the best time to go take a shower and get dressed to go to sleep.

**Rosalie:**

I walked into the house I can smell that Bella I s here already I listen out for her she is in the shower right now so I start to take out the food that I brought for her. I opened up the Chinese food and started to place it neatly on the plate I was actually starting to feel bad that I was always so mean to Bella maybe I will starting nice to her its not her fault she got sucked into our world and that she is human and I am not. I hear get out of the shower and is walking around Edwards Room "Bella, Bella come here!!!! "Coming Rosalie!" I can hear her coming down the stair I was a little worried that she was going to trip down the stair s at the rate that she was going. She walked into the kitchen " Are you hungry I brought you dinner" She looked at me as if I grew two more heads, I should expect it considering how mean I always am to her." Yes I am a little bit hungry thank you Rose " she said to me politely she reminded me of Edward the way she spoke to me they were so meant to be together. She sat down to eat her Chinese food. Bella do you want me to make you something to drink? " sure she said in between bites I took out the blender ice, Bahama Mama mix and some rum. I put everything away Bella got up to wash her plate. "Don't worry Bella I got it why don't you go into the family room I bought some movies for us to watch there on the table why don't you go and pick one that you will like" I told her with a smile she smiled back at me and left to pick a movie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

_Bella P.O.V:_

_**I couldn't believe that Rosalie was being so nice to me after all this time. I picked up the movies that were sitting on the table there was "Confessions of a shopaholic" this would be the perfect movie for Alice "The Unborn" that might be a little too scary for me "Obsessed" I think that that's that new Beyonce movie. As I was trying to make up my mind Rosalie waltzed into the room with a drink in her hand " Here you go Bella I made this for you it's a Bahama Mama" I gave her a skeptical look" A Bahama what ?" I asked she laughed and just gave it to me " come on Bella at least try it out " okay " I took the cup reluctantly and took a sip of the drink surprisingly it was really good " wow this tastes really good" she smiled at me it made me feel kind of strange but I was in a good way " So Bella have you picked a movie yet? She just smiled at me waiting for my response patiently, which was so unlike Rosalie.**_

'_**No I really cant make up my mind maybe you should choose the movie" I suggested as I gave the movies to her . " okay" she said as she nodded her head, she then laid the movies down on the table closed her eyes mixed them around then picked one up "that's a great way to make up your mind" she just smiled at me "Confessions of a shopaholic is the winner, Alice will love this movie" we both laughed together "Yes she would" I agreed as Rose put in the DVD and we then sat down together on the loveseat. I kept taking sips of my drink through out the movie. I started to wonder what was in the drink I couldn't really taste any alcohol in it but I was starting to feel so relaxed , warm and a little bit jittery. I just ignored what I was feeling and went back to enjoying my movie which by the way was really funny. Rosalie and I have been laughing so hard then I tried to think and I realized I never really seen Rosalie so relaxed and I never seen her laugh so much and she just looked so beautiful right now so care free and enjoying her time with me when she wasn't looking I would sneak glances at her.**_

_**Rosalie P.O.V:**_

_I couldn't believe that I was actually have a good time with Bella, I believe the alcohol in her drink was starting to kick in because she was starting to laugh harder and she seemed to be a little more jittery._

_I caught her every once in a while sneaking glances at me when she thought I wasn't looking. I can see what Edward saw in Bella was absolutely beautiful in everyway from her personality to her smile. I loved her luscious lips, I wonder how soft they really are, I wanted to feel her warm lips on mine and all over my body, Wow!! were did that just come from I cant believe I just thought that about Bella , None the less Edwards Bella he would have my head if he ever found out what I was thinking" Rosalie ' Bella voice broke my train of thought , Her words were slurring " Why do you hate me ?" her simple question caught me by surprise. I didn't know what to tell her . She looked at me with her soft big brown eyes I cupped my hand against her right cheek surprisingly she leaned into my touch I ran my thumb across her bottom lip _

_I gave her a reassuring smile ' Bella I don't hate you I know I have been have mean to you in the past and I am truly sorry for the way that I treated you, I hope that you can forgive me one day for the way that I have acted towards you , I realized that you are a great person Isabella Marie Swan " she blushed as I said her full name " I hope that one day we can be great friends" I said to her as we smiled at each other. Then out of nowhere Bella tackled me into a big bear hug "I would love that more than anything and you don't have to worry I have nothing to forgive you for the past is in the past "_

_**Alice P.O.V:**_

_I just finished from tackling down a huge elk just as I was going to go in for the kill I got an unexpected vision of Bella and Rose hugging on the couch putting their differences aside and becoming friend . Just as I was going to try to take another bite at the elk struggling in my grasp I got another vision of me Rosalie and Bella in the mall shopping I couldn't contain my excitement anymore and I jumped up and down screaming and laughing . The elk took this time to run away from me my family stopped everything that they were doing and just gave me a strange look . Edward just started laughing and went back to hunting Esme walked over to me " Alice is everything ok ?"putting her hand on my shoulder Yes Esme I'm just so excited Bella and Rosalie have become friends and I had another vision of all three of us SHOPPING!!!!!!!!! Everyone just laughed and went back to hunting. I Pick up my phone and called Rosalie_

_**Rosalie P.O.V:**_

_Oh god I had to try to contain myself as Bella held on to me tightly her soft warm body fit perfectly with mine I had to force myself from not to let my hands wonder all over my body just as I started to let one of my hands start to wonder down her back I heard my cell phone go off It was Alice's ring tone "Fergie Labels or Love" I have never been so happy that my phone rang because only lord knows what I would have done if Alice didn't interrupt. The only problem was that Bella was still holding on to me " Bella darling I have to get the phone you going to have to let me go" I laughed at her expression I grabbed my cell phone that was sitting in the table ."Hello Alice "I could barely understand what she was saying all I caught on to was excited shopping and Bella Barbie then she hung up "bye Alice" Bella just stared at me "is Alice ok?' Bella looked a little worried. How cute ._

_Yeah she fine she was just really excited she must have seen us talking in her vision all I caught on to was excited , shopping and Bella Barbie" Bella started to laugh so hard she fell on the floor and was rolling around I thought that she was going to break . that's when I realized that her cup was empty uh-oh Bella is drunk. My phone started to vibrate I picked it up it was a text from Alice_

_Rosie put Bella to bed she drunk and it's a school night, You went a little over hand on the rum lol don't worry Edward doesn't know see you 2 morrow night - A_

I scooped up Bella from the floor " Come on Bella its off to bed with you " No Rosie I don't want to sleep yet please" she gave me her best puppy dog look that made my dead heart melt " I sorry Bells but we have school tomorrow and you have to get your rest" she put her head on my shoulder in defeat "okay Rosie" I pulled back the sheet in the bed in Edwards room and tucked her in gently just and I was going to turn to leave she called out to me " Rosie wait!" I turned back around to face Bella she looked a little nervous " Rosie can you stay with me" I couldn't resist her invitation " Just give me a second Bells" I rushed to my room changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top I rushed back to Edwards room before Bella even realized it I walked around to the other side of the bed and I laid down on top of the sheets next to her " No Rosie get under the blankets with me I already used to the feel of your cold skin" I just nodded and got under the sheet with her, she automatically cuddled up to me placing her head on my shoulder and fell asleep in less than a minute being this close to Bella was so tempting I wanted to let my hands roam all her soft warm body but I knew it wasn't right I was I love with Emmett and Bella loved Edward, I Sighed as I regained control of myself this was going to be a very long night.

**A/N: I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far I will try to post up a new chapter every day , I'm looking forward to hearing what you think in the reviews . **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rosalie P.O.V:

**As I laid in Edwards bed with Bella cuddling up with me, I couldn't help but think how her body felt so soft and warm against mine I was really putting my self control to the test and I was failing miserably I sighed ,as I was lightly brushing my fingers up and down Bella's arm. Half expecting her to shiver against my cold touch, Surprisingly she didn't even flinch, so she wasn't lying to me when she said that she was already used to our cold skin. I ran my fingers through she soft brown locks memorized my the softness and texture. Making Bella only try to cuddle up closer to me **

**I let out a soft laugh if she got any closer to me she would be on top of me. Not that I would mind much feeling Bella warm body on top to me kissing me as I would touch her all over her body grabbing her nice firm ass as she moaned my name I took a deep sigh as I felt me self becoming wet the mere thought of Bella and I in such a compromising position I wish. I then scolded myself I really needed to stop thinking of Bella in such a way but I couldn't help myself. As I took the time to really take in Bella's face I didn't even realize what I was doing until I felt Bella's soft arm lips against mine, I felt a tingling sensation rush through my body. I pulled away quickly I cant believe that I just did that!**

**I kissed Bella I just kissed Edwards Bella" Oh my god Edward was going to rip my throat out" I whispered "Mmm Rose " I was frozen stiff when I heard Bella's voice had woken up to me kissing her what am I going to tell her, I hesitantly looked down at her face to see that she was smiling and still asleep. Oh thank god I wouldn't want to had to explain my actions to her. Instead she move her head further down until she rested it on top of one of my breast she then brought she left had up and placed it on the other one. I was definitely as a loss for words I didn't know what to do weather to move her or just let her be, Bella began to move again she threw her left leg over my hips bringing her body close to mine as I could feel the heat from in between her legs on my hip. The feeling of her all over my body was overwhelming. But I let her be considering the fact that I violated poor Bella in her sleep. "Okay I'm just going to close my eyes and try to relax" It was close to mission impossible and I could feel Bella warm breath on my breast and every once in a while she would give my breast a squeeze. I finally began to feel the rays of the sun shine through the window I glance at the clock on the night stand it was 7:00 I decided it was time go get Bella ready for school. " Bella darling it time to wake up" I said as I rubbed her back " No I don't want to" she wined in a cute sleepy voice and she rubbed her face deeper into my breast all I could do was laugh " Bella if you don't wake up now we will be late for school" I said as I began to rub her arm.**

**Bella P.O.V:**

I have never slept so comfortable in my life I could hear Roses voice trying to wake me up as she rubbed my back and arm I began to open my eyes nothing in the world could have prepared me for what I saw next my left hand was grasping Rosalie's left breast while my head was resting on the other one all I could do was jump off the bed " Oh my god! Oh my god Rosalie I am so so sorry!" I said feeling my face turning bright red I coved my move with my hand and started to pace back and forth in the room running my hand through my hair ' Oh my god I cant believe I did that! Oh my god how long was I touching you like that?" Rosalie could stop laughing" Only half of the night Bella but don't worry its not a bit deal" she said so nonchalantly she got up from the bed and grabbed my arm as I started pacing again " Bella please stop its nothing to be embarrassed about its okay' she gave me a reassuring smile as she placed her hand on my cheek she then started to push me to the bathroom " Bella start getting ready I'm going to make you something to eat and get ready as well " she closed the door behind me I could hear her laugh as I walked through the door ." That was so embarrassing " but I couldn't help to think that I was a nice way to wake up Rose had very nice soft breast" Oh my god I cant believe I just thought that" I took a quick shower as I got of the shower I grabbed a big fluffy towel I brushed my teeth, Now where did Alice say she placed my clothes " Oh yeah I Edwards closet I walk into the huge walkin closet I didn't see my clothes but I did find a note tape to the door

_Bella,_

_Ha ha I tricked you, don't be mad I took your clothes out when you went to the bathroom I have an outfit pick out for you I left it in Roses room and don't make that face Bella !Don't give Rose a hard time with the outfit I picked out for you. You know you love me !_

_-A_

_I took a deep breath as I tried to relax Alice tricked me again I couldn't help but laughing as I walked down the hall to Rosalies room I knocked on the door " Rose can I come in " I waited for her response" Come in Bella" I opened the door my mouth fell open and I tried to take my eyes off of Rosalies naked body " Bella are you okay?" she asked so nonchalantly " Ye-ye yeah " I stuttered I ran my hands through my hair forgetting about my towel which dropped to the floor by accident . There I was completely naked in Rosalies room. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Rosalie P.O.V:**

I couldn't believe my eye there standing before me was my object of affection completely naked front of my eyes . I composed my face to show no emotion to not further embarrass my Bella. Poor Bella was trying to get a hold of her words and emotion. I decided to give her some words of encouragement

'Bella its okay your towel slipped it was an accident , Relax okay" I bent down to pick up Bella's towel I caught the scent of her arousal coming from her I had to suppress a moan because the smell was so over whelming . I handed the towel and she wrapped it around her so quickly, I was back to my draw taking out a red lace bra with the matching boy shorts I quickly ripped the tags off and put them on. I knew that me still being naked was making my poor Bella uncomfortable.

Bella please relax your going to bust a blood vessel" I laughed as I walked into the closet looking for the outfit that Alice left for her in my closet. It was neatly hanging up in a corner. I walked out of the closet to find Bella sitting on my bed nervously.

I sat down next to Bella and put her shoes on the floor next to her as I turned to talk I pulled her wet hair to the side to get a look at her face, she was still refusing to look at me, embarrassment still evident in her face . I took her chin in my hand and turned her face to look at me " Bella sweetie there is nothing to be embarrassed about we are both females and have all the same body parts, You have nothing to be embarrassed about you have a beautiful body. Which by the way you should really flaunt it more often " she scoffed I just laughed as I started to tickle all over , memorizing the feel of her body under my fingertips she was laughing uncontrollably I stopped my assault on her body and put her clothes in her lap

"Bella you have to get dressed now or we will be late and you still have to eat." she got up and was getting ready to leave the room but I beat her to the door, I and I closed the door before she had a chance to blink. She gave me a questioning look " Bella I'm going to help you not to be so self conscious and we are going to start now "

She was still giving me a confused look " Okay Bella get dressed, right now and here with me in the room with you . Her mouth dropped ' don't give me that look Bella you and Edward are going to be getting married soon and you will be going on a honey moon which means that eventually he is going to see you naked as well and what are you going to do then? I asked her

She looked absolutely dumbfounded before she responded " You know I never really thought all about that " I know you didn't Bella " we laughed together she nodded her head " you know your right Rosie I have to start to not be so shy with my body. She smiled at me then to my shock and surprise with out any hesitation she let her towel drop . I had to hide my excitement as I was seeing my Bella naked once again ., Much to pleasure and disappointment she bent over in front of me giving me the perfect view of her nice round ass she slid on her boy shorts and then she clipped on her bra.

She raised up an eyebrow as she looked over her outfit she shrugged he shoulders shaking her head muttering Alice's name under her breath as she slid on the jean mini skirt and put on a white bottom down shirt and a black vest she then slipped her feet into cute black ballerina flats. That Alice bought to complete the outfit . She then ran her finger trough her wet hair as she looked in the mirror with an expression on her face the screamed "what am I going to do about this" I decided to help her out

"Bella sit down I want to do your hair" I waited for her to throw herself on the flop complain and pout that she didn't want to … but much to my surprise her response was a simple okay " and she simply sat down in from of my vanity

I was still a little surprised because she usually gives Alice a hard time. I just ignored my thoughts as I massaged some mouse into her hair I began to comb the knots' out of her hair I parted her hair to the side and went into my draw and pulled out two rose hair clips and clipped one on each side of her head. Finishing the look began to curl her hair at the tips so when her hair dried it will have a small curl on the bottom.

"there you go Bella simple but sweet" I glanced at my phone to look at the time" Okay Bella we have to go or we are going to be late" Okay she said as she ran out of my room grabbed her book bag from Edwards room I met her at the bottom of the stairs

We get into my car as I speed off to the closest Mc Donald's to get Bella some quick breakfast

.

"Bella love what do you want to eat ?" she stared at the drive through menu before she said" ill have a number 1 " we got her food and drove off. I watched Bella from the corner of my eye as she ate her breakfast I could help but let ,y mind wander back to the memory of smelling Bella's arousal in my room. I think I must have been imagining it .I then pulled into the parking lot at Forks High " Okay Bells we have about 10 minutes before the bell rings" she nodded her head as she popped that last of her breakfast into her mouth. She gathered up her things as I grabbed my bag and we started to make our way to our separate classes . I felt my Bella stop and grab my hand

"Rosie…… I just want to thank you for everything that you have been doing for me" I just stood there stiff as a board as she continued her mini speech" I want you to know that I appreciate you and that I want us to be like sisters, I already feel like I'm apart of you family but it wont be complete until I have you Rosalie Hale as my big sister. She said as she flashed me a genuine smile all I could was smile back at her

" Well Miss Isabella Marie Swan I am honored to have you as apart of my family and especially as my little sister" she began to smile even harder and tackled me into a big bear hug all I could do was just laugh as I hugged her back. unfortunately we were interrupted my the school bell " I will see you at lunch Bells " Okay Rosie she said as we separated from our hug still smiling as we went our separate ways

**Bella P.O.V:**

I couldn't help but feel so excited I practically skipped to my class Rosalie had finally accepted me as a little sister but I wish I could be a little more than just a little sister to Rosalie….. Oh my god I cant believe I thought that . My thought were interrupted

"Bella Bella Bella " I heard some one calling my name and I realized that Jessica was waving a hand in front of my face " Earth to Bella" I laughed "Sorry about that Jess what's up?"

I was saying I saw you and Rosalie this morning what was up with that u thought she hated you." she said looking at me skeptically waiting for my response " We patched up our difference" that was I wanted to say as I turned to face the front of the room as the teacher began to lecture the class . The rest of the day seem to flash by me as it was time for lunch I went and waited line to get my food . I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt something poke my back " BOO! I let out a little scream as I turned around it was Rosalie she was laughing so hard between laughs she was apologizing " I'm so sorry Bells I didn't think that you would get so scared ' she stopped laughing and became serious I could see the concern in her eyes

"don't worry Rosie I'm okay we grabbed our lunch and went to our usual table. We sat there talking about the craziest things as I was spinning an apple on the table when it fell on the floor Rosalie and I both went to pick it up and the same time and our hands met I felt a wave of electricity sore though my body as I looked up into her eyes our faces were only and inch apart. I felt the strongest impulse to close the distance and kiss her I licked my now dry lips as we continued to stare into each others eyes .I felt like I was a magnets as my face began to inch towards her to close in the distance and kiss Roses anticipating lips when

**A/N Sorry it took so long to put up chapter 4 had a lil writes block but I'm way over it now hope you enjoy this chapter. ****PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Rosalie P.O.V:

My mind still couldn't fully comprehend what was happening at the current moment..

as I was staring into Bella's eyes and our mouths were only inches apart coming closes by the second just as our lips barely bushed each other the stupid fucking lunch bell went off sucking us out of our gaze . We both practically jumped our of our chairs. Bella face became so flushes as she began to stutter trying to find something to say . I see that boy they call Mike is standing in front of to us. I know of his feelings for my Bella and I don't like it I give him a nasty glare before I turn my attention back to Bella

I didn't know what to do or what to say but I had to try to make my Bella comfortable again , I put my around her shoulder and acted as if anything didn't happen

"Come on Bells let get you to class" we walked quietly I turn to look at Mike and give him another glare as we went to class both of us not really knowing what to say `my class room was right next to Bella's Biology class I decided that we were silent enough and I decided to brake the ice. " Bells" I turned to face I began to fix her hair twirling the tips with my finger "You know what happened in the cafeteria was okay we didn't do anything wrong ' she gave me a confused look then gave me a small smile she then looked away

" Are you sure Rosie" I love when she calls me that " Yes Bells don't stress yourself out about it ' I gave her a reassuring smile "Okay sweetie get to class the bell is going to ring soon I leaned into her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. I could hear her heart start beating out of control I turned to walk away to the class next door.

**Mike P.O.V:**

I could believe what I have been witnessing today. First of all I see my Bella being driven to school by no other than the Ice Queen Rosalie Hale Cullen I couldn't believe it for the simple fact I knew how much The Ice Queen hated Bella it was always obvious just by the way Rosalie talked and acted with Bella now here hugging without a care in the world. I kept a close eye on both of the girls all day . I was so jealous at lunch that I thought I was going to have a stroke. They joked around as if they were the best of friends. Then the apple that my dear sweet Bella was spinning on the table fell on the floor they both bend down to pick it up their faces were so close I thought they were going to kiss I stopped breathing as I saw that their lips were about to touch much to my relief the bell rang making both of the girls jump up from their chairs they stood their for a while looking at each other . I decided that this was my time to jump in and rescue Bella from the dirty grasps of another Cullen. I don't care how beautiful ,rich and high and mighty that they are. And how everyone practically worships the ground that they walk on. It still doest change that fact of how much I HATE THEM! I am standing right in front of them and they completely ignore that I am here and Rosalie turns to look at me and give the nastiest glare in the world before she turns back to my Bella puts an arm around her shoulders and and then simply tells her " Come on Bells lets get you to class" and pulls her away but not before turning her head and giving me another heart stopping glare in my direction. I continued following behind the girls as the walked to the Biology class. Jessica came up next to me she was rambling about something I wasn't paying any attention I was trying to pay attention incase my Bella or the Ice Bitch say anything Jess nudged me "I know it weird right "

"I don't like it one bit "anger seeping though my words Jess gave me a weird look but I just ignored it and walked into my class and sat down having a perfect view of the girls standing by the door I could see them talking Damn I slam my fist on the desk I wish I could here what they are talking about I'm even more pissed of by the way that Ice Bitch is touching Bella playing with her hair oh my god now they are smiling at it other Rosalie kisses Bella and walks away with a smirk on her stupid face. I wish I could wipe that dumb smirk off of her face. Bella is now walking back into the class room with a small blush on her cheeks. I lean over my table " Hey Bella" she doesn't respond 'Bella" still no respond I tap her shoulder and she jumped so high she almost feel off of her chair. She turns around to face me "Sorry Mike I didn't hear you what's up?"

I take a deep breathe " So what's up with you and The Fucking Ice Queen who walks around here with a stick up her ass Rosalie ". Bella looked at me like I just grew 3 head then she started to look pissed off " You know what Mike you have no fucking right to talk about Rosalie like that you don't even know " I know enough Bella she walks around here like she is better than all of us Bella, I went to go say hi to you at lunch and she looked at me like she wanted to kill me"

"She is just over protective of me that's all " I scoffed "And don't think I didn't noticed what happened between you two under the table at lunch" she looked shocked " You don't know what the fuck your talking about Mike."

"who are you trying to kid Bella you and the Ice Bitch have been all hugs and kisses , touchy feely today what are you trying to work your way through all of the Cullens?" Before I knew it my sweet Bella smacked the shit out of me Some kid from the back of the class yelled "Yo Mike you just got bitch smacked!!!" I looked at Bella in shock the class room door was slammed open and a very very pissed Rosalie was standing at the door.

Oh my god she is going to kill me she marches up to my seat and practically rip's me out of my chair buy the collar of my shirt, I'm sacred shitless right now. Through clenched teeth she says" If I ever hear you say something negative about Bella or the rest of my family, I will personally make sure you regret even being brought into this world and then you will really have a reason to call me Ice Bitch …. Do.. I.. make.. Myself ..clear dips hit " all I can do is nod my head she through me to the floor and grabs Bella hard "Come on Bells lets get out of here " and they walked out of the class with the teacher calling after them. The rest of the class just laughs at me I'm so embarrassed I cant believe that just happened to me.

**A/N: ****Okay guys sorry I made you wait to long ive been busy trying to finish transferring college and find a daycare for my daughter I promise chapter 6 Bella and Rosalie will do more than just talking to express their feeling to each other 0:-) .****LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now here is the long awaited lemon this is my first one so I hope that you like it. Please let me know what you think?

Chapter 6:

Rosalie P.O.V:

**As Bella and I walked out of the school hand in hand I could feel the anger radiating off of her body as we pulled out of the parking lot I couldn't help but feel a sense of joy **_**my Bella had defended me from Mike. Its not like I haven't heard it before the rude comment that forks high student have made about me. It just made me feel good to hear someone else defend me besides Emmett**_** I turned my attention back to Bella **

"**I am so fucking pissed off right now I wish I did more than smack his stupid ass. I mean how could he say that about you Rosie he doesn't even know you! She took a deep breathe ' I cant believe he said I was trying to make my way through your family! He is just jealous that I never gave him the time of day"!**

**I started to laugh **_**my Bella was so cute when she was mad**__**my laugh was contagious **_**because she began to laugh as well as we pulled up into the garage. We got out of the car **

" **Come on Bella lets go upstairs to my room" I said as I pulled her upstairs by her hand and we went to my room and sat down on my bed still holding hands , she pulled my hands into her lap as she studied the black gloves that I was wearing and traced my fingers **

**Rosie why do you always hide your beautiful hands under gloves all the time" she said as she began to tug the gloves off finger by finger till she took one of them off "you know that this is the first time that I have ever seen your bare hands " Bella said as she rubbed my hand lovingly she took off my other glove she looked up from my hands **_**I cant believe that I am getting so turned on just by Bella rubbing my hands**_** she let go of one of my hands and cupped my cheek as he thump gently grazed my cheek we stared at each other for what felt like an eternity**

**Bella leaned forward and pressed her soft warm lips against mine **_**OH MY GOD!!!!!**_** I **

**leaned forward and deepened the kiss back I brought my hairs to her hair. Bella straddled my hips and pushed her body against mine **_**I would have never taken Bella as the aggressive type as she was technically the one taking control of the situation I like it. I can feel myself dripping from excitement. **_**Bella pushes me down on the bed rubbing her hand up and down my body I slide my hands up and down her thighs **_**Thank god Alice picked out a skirt for her to wear today her thighs feel amazing **_**I slide my up her skirt and I grabbed her round toned ass **_**so nice and soft Bella is starting to get more bold**_** as she started to lift my shirt up to take it off as soon as it was off Bella attacked my lips again her hands were on my breast massaging them gently she started kissing slowly down my jaw line she got to my ear licking and sucking on it gently causing me to moan louder that I already was " mm you like that Rosie?' " Yeah " was all I could say **_**I have never been with another girl before but the things that Bella was doing to me are driving me crazy **_**she lick and kissed her way down to my breast I watched her as she teasingly slow lick the tip of one of my nipples with the tip of he tongue I let out a groan she made eye contact with me as she and smirked up at me as she took my whole nipple into her mouth I couldn't contain the screams as my hand automatically went into her hair as she licked and suck on my nipple she kept massaging the other breast she pulled on my with her teeth giving it one last little bite before she switched with the other nipple repeating her ministration. I could feel her fingers tugging on button of my pants she slid down my zipper " Lift up your hips Rosie" she said against my nipple **_**I cant believe that this is actually happening! Believe it **_said my evil little monster _How far should I let her go __**all the way you idiot ant worry about Edwards dumb ass and Emmett later**_ I lifted up my hips she pulled down my shorts and my lacy boy shorts to my thighs leaving my hairless pussy completely exposed to her. Her mouth left my breast as kissed her way down my stomach she finished pulling down he short but leaving my heels on _kinky _I smirked as she look over my body with hungry eyes she lift my knee to her mouth opening up my legs in the process she made a trail of open mouth butterfly kisses occasionally licking my skin on the inside of my thigh moving closer to my dripping wet core. My soft moans filled my room as she reached her destinations she opened my legs a little wider she placed my foot on the bed leaving my leg bent she grabbed my other leg and began to do the same thing

_My head is going to explode _"Bella please stop teasing me I cant take it anymore" she laughed seductively "don't worry my love I'm going to take really good care of you " she said with a smirk on her face as she lowed herself I felt her tongue lick slowly up my slit I grabbed a handful of hair as she began her assault on me Bella slid one finger into my tight pussy i felt her curl her finger and find my g-spot instantly _oh _my_ god it usually takes emmett a few tries to find my g spot but Bella found it right away _then she just stop and stood up and walked away _what the fuck!!!_ she was in my closet opening draws ' Bella wh"

" were do you have your video camera at ?" _why the hell would she want that "_

"um I think its in the bottom draw on the right side' I found it

"Bella what are you doing come back here." she walked out of the closest with the camera in hand I could tell that it was recording from the red light that was on. " we are going to make a little movie" she said as she straddled my hips I smirked up at her "Are you serious Bella " I asked her laughing "yes I want to create memories " she said as she moved the camera up and down my body she then got up and set the camera on my vanity aiming it toward the bed. She put her finger on her chin making an impression that she was trying to think of some " Now what was it that I was doing mmm.. I cant seem to remember " I grabbed her and pulled her on top of me locking my lips to her shoving my tongue into her mouth

She pulled away from me and went back to settling back in between my legs I arched my back as she sucked on my clit " oh god Bella" she slide two fingers into me hitting my spot "oh god Bella I'm so close" she moaned against my clit the vibration driving me closer to the edge I could feel the walls of my pussy clenching around her finger. Bella slipped in another finger " oh god Bella I'm going to cum!!" she began do go faster I griped her hair with one hand and my other hand griped the bed cover" Bella Bella Oh Bella I'm cumming!!!!!!" I felt the waves of pleasure wash over me it was the most wonderful feeling ever. I could feel Bella licking up the juices from my thighs. She came up my body sucking her fingers "mmm Rosalie you taste so good

I smirked as I grabbed her and pinned her underneath me and attacked her lips I moved down to kiss her neck "Mmm Bella you have been a very naughty girl teasing me like that now its time for you punishment" I ripped her shirt off of her body taking her bra along with it I licked my way down to her cheat occasionally nipping her skin with my teeth I look one of her nipples into my mouth _I know that I am the first person to ever touch Bella like this. Edward is to dumb to appreciate what he has in front of him so I am going to enjoy taking Bella virginity and have it on video. _I reached down and ripped off her skirt along with her underwear leaving her completely exposed to me. I sat up setting myself in between her legs looking down at her body running my hands up and down her body "Mmm Bella your body feels so good I want more of you" I let two of my fingers trail circles just above her hairless slit I let one finger slide slowly down the outside on her slit "Bella are you sure that you want to continue from her…. We can always stop

"No Rosalie please don't stop please" she was biting on her bottom lip as I continued my gentle teasing on her little cunt "Bella if I do continue I will take your virginity … I will be your first you will always be mine" " Yes Rose please I want you to be my first I will always be yours" I didn't let her finish as I crushed my lips down on her mouth I looked into her eyes and push some strands of hair from her face out of the way "Baby this will hurt but I promise you the pain will go away" I brought my finger into her wet slit robbing them up and down I massaged her clit and I was rewarded with a moan I kept rubbing her clit with my thumb and I pushed two fingers to fingers into her slowly I could feel her barrier I pushed past it quickly Bella screamed and grabbed onto my arms I didn't move my finger but kept rubbing her clit I looked into her eyes as tears started to fall " Sssh don't worry my love the pain will be over soon " I gave her soft butterfly kisses on her lips

She started to moan again as I was slowly fingering her I curled my finger and found her g spot easy she was moaning and screaming out my name I sucked on her nipple "oh my god Rose I think I'm going to cum "_ she is so cute she doesn't even know if she is going to cum _I could tell she was close her wall were clenching my finger tightly I moved down to suck on her clit " Oh ROSALIE!!! Bella screamed as she came her body was trembling under me I licked up her juices greedily I could taste the blood in her cum I liked her dry I got up off of the bed and went to pick up the camcorder I laid down on the bed next to he our heads touching as she cuddled up to me still trying to catch her breathe aim the camcorder over head of us I laughed " Bella look up at the camera so tell me Miss Isabella Marie Swan how do you feel was it everything that you thought it would be" she gave a shy smile " actually to be honest no it wasn't what I thought it would be it was better. I am glad that it was you to be the first that has touched me the way. " It was a honor love" I gave her a soft passionate kiss " okay sweetie time for the human to sleep " she laughed with " Till next time" she waved goodbye to the camera as I turned it of I pulled the cover over us as she drifted of to sleep._ now how do we deal with Edward _

**A/N: I so sorry it took so long to update I started school and I haven't had the time on so sorry please let me know what you think and give your opinion on what you think should happen next ****. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter will be in the point of view of both Bella and Rosalie.

_**Bella's point **_

**Rosalie's point of view**

**Chapter 7:**

Bella tangled her limbs with Rosalie's as she snuggled her face into Rosalie's breast , Rosalie giggled at this action

**She is so cute when she sleeps **she laughs a little **She is going to be hungry when she wakes up I should go down stairs and make her some lasagna, I know how much she likes it.**

Rosalie slowly starts to untangle herself from Bella being very careful not to wake her up **maybe I should put a night gown on her so that she wont have to searching for clothes when she wakes up considering the fact the clothes she was wearing before were nothing but pieces of scraps on the floor **Rosalie giggles shaking her head walks into her closet going through her draw of lingerie and picking out a deep navy blue silk night dress **this will be perfect she is going to look so good in this **she picked up a red matching silk dress for herself **and I will look good in this one Bella wont be able to take her hands off of me in this **she smirked at the self in the three angle mirror as she finished slipping on the short night dress it barely fell to her mid-thigh she walked out not bothering with putting on anything under the nightgown.. She walked up to the bed **ok how am I going to get this on her with out waking her up **gently raising Bella off of the bed with one arm she slipped on the night gown on with the other and gently back down onto the bed tucking her down onto the bed _"mmm Rosalie "_Bella moaned with a small smile on her lips . Rosalie couldn't help the smile of satisfaction that graced her lips, she bent over and gave Bella a chaste kiss on her lips before descending down stairs to start cooking Bella dinner

**One hour later:**

Bella began shifting around the massive king sized bed extending her arm around the bed looking for Rosalie _"mmm Rosie were are you "_ Bella wined as she sat up in the bed **" I'm in the kitchen Bells!!!" **Bella looked down and saw what she was wearing smirking to herself as she let her fingers slid down the fabric _leave it to Rose to put something so revealing on me but that's the way she is and if I want to be with her I have to become more open with my sexuality and with the way I dressed . I still cant believe that I was the one that made the first move I have always known that I was attracted to Rosalie but I never thought anything of it , that it was just her looks but fell for her little by little without even realizing it .I lost my virginity to Rosalie Hale Cullen! To my fiancés sister! Who I am in love with . What am I going to do Roses voice cut my train of thought _**"Bells darling come down here "**_ her voice is so heart warming _Bella swings her legs off of the bed wincing a little _wow I'm sore. She did stay to her word it hurt like hell but I the pleasure she gave me was mind blowing. Wow did Rosalie cook for me whatever it is it smells amazing making my stomach growl in the process _

Bella walks into the kitchen to find Rosalie bent over looking in one of the bottom cabinets _now I could get used to that view_ bella smirked as she walked up behind Rosalie_ naughty naughty girl no underwear now that I think of im not wearing any either I smirk as I snake a hand up the inside of her creamy toned thigh _Rosalie moaned as she turned around to face Bella pulling her into a passionate kiss. Releasing Bella and she smiles at her "**I made you your favorite, lasagna " **Bella raises her eyebrow hiding a smile "_Really … how do you know that lasagna is my favorite ?_ Rosalie just laughs guiding Bella to the table "**You would be surprised with how much I really know about you Bella " **The blonde responded with a smirk on her flawless face** " Now eat my dear before your food gets cold"**

Bella ate her food quietly while Rosalie washed the dishes while drying her hands off Rosalies phone vibrates **' Bella do me a favor go into the living room and check my cell I think I just got a text"**_** "okay sure why not" **_the brunette goes to retrieve the phone _" it a message from Alice _

_WARNING!!!!_

Get you little asses dressed we are coming home early Edward was being a pain in the ass

we will be home in 20 min

Alice

p.s. don't forget to air out the house. don't worry you secret is safe with me lol O;-)

**I knew that physic little Pixie was good for something " **Roses giggled using her vamire speed to open up all the windows in the house while Bella went up stair to change her clothing . Walking into her room and finding Bella laying in her bed Rose crawled next to her to lay down and cuddle the last few moments they had to them selfs before the rest of the family came home

" _I wish that I could lay with you like this forever Rosie" _snuggling deeper into the taller girls chest while tightening her hold **" So could I my sweet Bella" **before anything else could be said the sound of cars could be heard pulling into the huge drive way. Pulling away from each other reluctantly with pained expressions Rosalie pulled Bella in for one last kiss before the front door opened they could hear feet coming to the door as the pulled apart Bella with a faint blush on her face As Edward and Em practically broke down the door each of them pulling the girls apart into there own embraces

"I missed you so much Bella that I got back here as soon as we could Alice mentioned the change of the forecast so I came back early. Did you have fun with Rose

Sneakily a sly mischievous glance at her female lover "_ I had the time of my life it was a weekend to remember"_

Rosalie stifled a giggle " Well Bella you can tell me all about on the way to your house " Edward said as he was pulling Bella out of the door Bella hugged the rest of the family as she walked out of the door. Bella was quiet the whole ride over to her house while Edward rambled on and on about his hunting trip . As he pulled up to her house Edward leaned over and tapped Bella a kiss on her cheek " Ill be back later tonight after Charlie is asleep." _'okay"_

Bella did her regular routine when she got home made dinner for Charlie washed the dishes kissed her father good night . Took a shower and Put on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and wait to sleep.

30min later:

Bella begins to wake up to a cold hand trailing up her shirt and the feeling of someone kissing on her neck_" mmmm Edward I'm not really in the mood for this I just want to get some sleep"_ Bella complained as she tried to pull out of the vampires hold it was then that Bella realized that the body of her captor was soft **" Who said that I was Edward "**the blonde Beauty laughed in return Letting out a squeal of joy Bella turned around on the bed to give her Rosie a hug "_Baby what are you doing here what if Edward shows up?_ Bella asked while trailing kisses up and down the Rose's neck "**we don't need to worry about him Em. And Jazz and Eddy are all playing fantasy football…. Which means I have you all to myself and the pixie will text me if any changes happen' **that was all Bella needed to hear as she poUnced on Rosalie giving into temptation .

**A/N: I'M so sorry every one I just started college again and its been hell with project homework chapter test and my 1 year old daughter teething I hope that you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think I NEED TO KNOW YOU OIPION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
